


Psammocharidae

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Brutally Researched, Gen, Halloween, Help, Hurt Peter Parker, I hope, I now know how to treat a sick tarantula, Poor Peter Parker, Seriously I looked up weird things, Sick Peter, Sickfic, Superfamily (Marvel), Tags Are Hard, Things get spooky, Tony Stark Has A Heart, What am I doing, i have a plan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alien tech has been getting more advanced since Adrian Toomes has been sent to jail and of course Spider-Man is there to put an end to it, however Peter Parker is struggling to keep his head above water with everything he is taking on and to top it off he starts feeling ill... But that's not possible for Spider-Man -right?-ON HIATUS





	1. Pathogen

Peter woke up to an Alarm clock that felt like it was going off at about one hundred and sixty decibels too loud for his ears, his eyes shot open and he was greeted with burning light pouring into his dusty window from the early morning sun just beginning to rise.

Instant regret.

His eyes closed quickly again, taking a deep breath and reaching his hand over to the alarm clock accidentally hitting it a bit too hard causing the analog numbers reading six-thirty AM to flicker briefly beneath his hand.

He laid in bed reminding himself that no that alarm clock was not going off at one hundred and sixty decibels because that would cause an instant perforation of the eardrum -wait- his hand slowly reached up to feel if there was any blood dripping from his ear- told you Parker not perforated just stupid spidey senses.

What seemed like a too-short-eternity later he slowly he managed to pull himself out from under the flannel sheets of his rickety bunk bed into a sitting position stretching his arms as high as he could reach and then carried on to rub his eyes until he saw phosphenes (or as he liked to call them -eye fireworks-) for good measure before daring to open his eyes for a second time that morning.

The sun hit his eyes harshly again causing him to wince and blink away tears that had started to gather much to his disliking. 

Spider senses (or spidey senses as Peter called them) were something that Peter was slowly starting to adapt to ever since the accident with the Arachnid-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, small things like the clanging of a spoon against a bowl of too hot for my spidey-human tongue soup was enough to send him into a mild discomfort. 

Waking up to the sun pouring into his tiny bedroom in Queens was usually a difficult task however something told Peter that today was worse, his head was pounding and -why does everything ache?- all of a sudden his room seemed much too cold and goosebumps covered his exposed skin which there all the sudden seemed way too much of, why Peter slept without a shirt on he could not seem to fathom at the moment. 

He quickly hopped out of bed and grabbed an old sweatshirt pulling it over his head struck with a sudden chill running up his spine. However Peter simply brushed it off as a particularly brutal patrol the previous night -which he had to admit was very true- He spent the majority of the night locating and apprehending remaining alien weaponry -courtesy of Adrian Toomes aka Vulture aka Liz’s dad aka Bird-Demon-Bad-Guy-Asshole- and taking the criminals wielding them into custody. 

You’d think that apprehending the man in front of the whole pirated alien tech would decrease crime in that particular area immensely however it just seemed to be rising. Peter figured, as a way to show their indignation for putting the face of their business in jail for who knows how long, and they were getting more aggressive. 

It seemed as though all of their attacks were aimed towards finding and killing Spider-Man rather than other petty crime that they had been using the weaponry for previously. 

One of them had even managed to strike peter with a strange machine that fired some kind of tiny needles into Peter’s leg, he hadn’t thought much of it however his healing factor had taken care of it quickly and there was no sign of the abrasion on his leg this morning. Just strange he thought because he had never been hit with something like that before.

Thankfully, it hadn’t affected him due to spidey powers however he didn’t want to think of what it would have done to somebody without his unique abilities, he knew he had to take them down. 

 

However, Peter didn’t mind, he had pretty much mastered taking down the weapons and the people behind him but it sure was exhausting, lately he had been getting around four or five cases each night and trying to balance that on top of school, homework, social life, sleep, extracurriculars, and whatever else bullshit things you are supposed to do in highschool to live a “balanced life” was really not an easy task.

 

After taking a hot shower and eating breakfast composed of instant oatmeal and hastily cut strawberries Peter was feeling considerably better, but still for some reason could not shake -pun intended- the chilled feeling he was getting all over his body, plus his muscles still ached at a constant dull throb making every movement he made feel just hard enough to cause a mild annoyance. 

The teen couldn’t exactly place his finger on what was going on but figured to push it to the back of his brain, besides he had more important things to focus on like -damn- that calc test first period, he had been so busy patrolling he hadn’t had any time to study for it and he felt far from prepared. 

Peter knew he couldn’t let his grades slip anymore, everything that happened in the past couple months with vulture and the alien tech had really thrown Peter’s academic life for a loop and if he wanted to keep his place at Midtown he knew that he was going to have to step it up. 

The solution was simple, Peter was going to have to go to school as soon as possible and cram in as much studying as he could before first bell rang. He was just gathering his backpack and putting on his shoes when a stern voice greeted him before he could slip out the door.

“You missed curfew last night… Again, seriously Peter what is that four nights in a row?”

“I know I am sorry May, -it’s just- crime has been crazy lately -like you wouldn’t believe, alien tech is popping up all over the place and I can’t just let them get away with it -I mean- that stuff is like crazy dangerous”

May approached her nephew with eyes that seemed to stare right through Peter that were made up of one part concern and one part anger, 

“You know I love you Peter, but you are all I’ve got, I’m not setting these rules to make your life miserable but because I care about you so much, I am worried about you, you’ve been working so much lately Jesus Peter you are going to get sick or something-”

“I don’t get sick anymore”

Peter said more to himself then to May, turning over what she just said in his head, 

“besides I am fine I promise, I feel fine. I am sorry for worrying you May, I’ll make curfew on time tonight I promise”

May gave Peter a look as though she didn’t fully believe what he was saying simply shook her head and gave him a tut 

“Okay Peter last chance, curfew tonight or you are grounded from patrol-”

“But May-”

“No but’s Peter Benjamin” She shot back. 

Peter knew that meant to shut his face for his own good, he couldn’t even remember the last time May had said his middle name. 

“I am your responsible guardian and I am trying to protect you, you are so lucky that I am even letting you do this whole Spider-Man thing and if you wish to continue doing it I suggest that you start following the rules I give you or I can have that privilege revoked.”

Peter looked down at his shoes not daring to meet the piercing gaze he knew his aunt was giving him he just allowed himself to mumble a quiet 

“Yes, sorry May”

A second more passed before May let out a sigh bringing her nephew into a hug saying in a very motherly voice 

“You know I love you right”

“Yes May of course, I love you too”

“Okay, well you better get going to school I will see you at an ungodly hour, I am working the late shift tonight”

“Okay May love you bye”

Peter said quickly kissing his aunt on the cheek and closing the door behind him, heading down the stairs to the apartment, enjoying the last bit of warmth before stepping out into the cool late october air. 

However today it seemed brutally cold and those kids shoes padding down on the sidewalk in front of him were too loud and he could feel every leaf that he stepped on crumpling beneath his foot and it almost -hurt?- and why wouldn’t the god damn aching all over his body just stop already?

He carried on slowly each step becoming more painful, the aching in his head slowly returning. Peter’s mind began to think about what May had said to him again her words echoing in his head “Jesus Peter you’re going to get sick or something” 

The teen shook his head, no -no way- Peter didn’t even think he could get sick anymore, his increased -well everything- made his body fight infection at a rapid pace and that coupled with healing factor lead Peter to conclude that it is definitely impossible for me to get sick, nope not sick, healthy, I am healthy, Peter Parker does not get sick.

He kept repeating that phrase in his head as he made his way to the train station where he would be surrounded with no doubt too many people smacking gum, chattering, and listening to their music to loud, possibly all three at once, the mere thought of it put a pit in his stomach. One thing was for certain -it was going to be a very long day.-


	2. Prodromal

As Peter awaited the train to stop at his platform he began to realize how cold he was -god why didn’t he wear a jacket on top of his sweater.- It was the kind of cold that seemed to seep through his skin and down to his bones shaking the core of being -maybe a little overdramatic but Peter couldn’t remember the last time he felt this cold- and so he stood on the god dammed platform for what seemed like ages shivering so hard that the loose change in his pocket started rattling. 

What seemed like an eternity of a wait later the train finally came rattling along the tracks to his stop, Peter wasn’t sure he had ever been so happy to see the stupid train in his life.

As much as he dreaded the noisy train and all that came with, at least it would be warm, Peter wasn’t sure how much longer he would have been able to stand the bone chilling cold, he hopped on the train as fast as he could, almost knocking somebody over in the process and crammed in enough so that he was able to get a spot where he could hold onto the handle overhead. 

Thank god he did.

The second the train started to move Peter felt the whole world spin and it took all the strength he could muster -which for a teenage super kid was quite a lot- to keep him upright. He closed his eyes tightly while giving himself silent encouragement that no, he couldn’t fall over in front of all these people on the train -come on Peter, what the hell- Eyes starting to water he sucked a couple deep breaths in and out until slowly he felt the ground steady beneath his feet and opened his eyes again.

Thankfully nobody on the train really gives a crap about what anybody else is doing so his little incident had went unnoticed and he was able to collect himself again… Mostly. 

Thing is everybody was talking too loud, and chewing gum, and that girl at the back of the train really needed to learn how to turn the pages of a book more quietly. Too much was going on around him and Peter’s stupid spidey-senses were not helping -at all- His head started to pound threatening to make the room swim before him again, and that bone chilling cold was back again however somehow Peter felt too hot at the same time. 

This went on for the rest of the train ride and just as Peter thought he couldn’t take it anymore the train reached his stop and he booked it off the train.

Once Peter had got off the train and sucked in a couple breaths of delightfully fresh air he started off towards school feeling marginally better since getting off the train however still quite uneasy in his own skin. Damn, he really needed to start getting some more sleep.

Peter reached midtown high all too soon after his departure from the train and stood for a second at the front doors before yanking them open and committing himself to what he feared was going to be a truly -truly- awful day at school. 

Once in the door it took everything Peter had in him to not turn right back around and go home to his bed -oh god he loved his bed- “Hey, it’s penis parker!” He heard Flash’s voice call out behind him. The teen was way to exhausted to even think about putting any energy forward to deal with Flash today, instead he settled on putting his head down and walking towards his locker. 

“Awww, Penis not even gonna say hey to your pal Flash?”

Okay Peter, just keep walking

“I’m honestly pretty disheartened Petey, but I guess you have more important friends to talk to like -riiiiiight- Spiderman, you think he’s gonna stop in today and say hey? Maybe take you out for lunch?”

Keep walking and he will stop Peter. 

If Flash said anything after that Peter wasn’t sure, a sudden sharp pounding in his head caused him to stop dead in his tracks, the ground threatened to slip under his feet. He put out his hand to brace himself on the wall of lockers behind him and pressed on them so hard he was sure that he must have almost crushed the metal beneath his palm. 

He could feel himself gasping for breath, eyes closed and mouth agape in the middle of the god damn hallway, he knew he had to pull himself together and fast because he really -really- didn’t want to draw any attention to himself. 

“Holy shit dude are you okay?”  
Peter was not sure he had ever been so happy to hear his best friends voice in his life. However unfortunate his situation was now at least he wasn’t alone anymore, that made him much less of a target for unwanted glaring.

“Yeah Ned m’fine” He managed to mumble out between breaths

“Are you sure Peter? I mean no offence but you kind of look like really bad right now. Do you want to see the nurse or something?”

“What?!” Peter blurted out at the -clearly- ridiculous suggestion “No man school hasn’t even started yet and you know I have to pull my grades up, I’m fine just tired” He said opening his eyes and opening his locker -which he had very conveniently almost crushing a second before- thank god he didn’t want to have to do anymore walking than necessary today. 

“Well okay” his companion said eyeing Peter up and down as if he didn’t fully believe what he was saying. 

“Look, I have a calc test that I need to study for do you want to help me?”

“Peter you forgot to study for calc? I thought you were trying to pull your grades up”  
“Yeah I know, just-” He stopped for a moment wincing from a sudden pain in his head “-just slipped my mind”

“Alright, well come on we don’t have that much time before first bell better cram i as much as we can”

\---

“Okay what’s the derivative for the function f(x) = x2”

“Um, 2x” Peter was finding it extremely hard to concentrate slowly starting to feel worse than he already was, the cold feeling was back and he was covered in goosebumps plus there was a tickle in his lungs and a pit had started to form in his stomach making him feel ever so slightly nauseous.

“Peter… Peter!”

His head snapped up -damn he must have zoned out-

“Hmm?”

“I said yes that’s right, I think that’s all the studying we have time for though it’s five minutes before homeroom”

Five minutes? What the hell? Peter’s brain felt so foggy he wasn’t sure that he could even remember any of the questions he had practiced. 

He nodded at Ned, attempted to rub the tired out of his eyes -which he pretty sure wasn’t even possible- and headed towards homeroom feeling utterly unprepared for his damn test.

Peter never wanted to walk again he decided as he took his seat in homeroom. Everytime he stood up he could feel the world tilt sideways and he was finding it harder and harder to walk each time he tried, plus the pit in his stomach seemed to be growing which surely wasn’t making anything better. 

Seriously, what the hell was going on? Peter couldn’t remember a time -possibly ever- when he felt this awful. He was a healthy kid, even before the spider bit, Peter could only remember a handful of times when he had gotten sick and that coupled with his superhuman immune system? Peter seriously doubted that he could get sick. May was not right, she couldn’t be. He was worn out or something, Peter remembered reading about the side effects of sleep deprivation some time ago, they could make you feel pretty awful right?

Anyways he was probably just being overdramatic, he just had to get through today, go on patrol early and get some sleep then he would be fine. He was sure. 

As he awaited the crackley announcements to come on through the ancient speaker Peter leaned his head against the cool surface of the desk allowing his eyes to shut, finding a much welcomed darkness for his still pounding head trying to run over some calc in his head. Derivatives, slopes formulas, anything he could remember. 

He suddenly jolted up when he heard a familiar “Good morning Midtown high!” In a much to peppy voice this early in the morning, he cringed as the sound and static combined into his ear canal, he could practically feel every word hit his brain piercing into it causing everything to become fuzzy and surreal.   
Through some very hard concentration Peter managed to make it through the announcements and he allowed himself to slowly and shakily get to his feet and make his way to calc, great. 

Peter walked into his classroom met with bright morning light shining in through all the windows in the classroom making him wince and took a seat in his desk. Test already laid out in front of him flipped upside down until the rest of the students ever so slowly filed in looking no more anxious -but probably less pale- than Peter about writing the test. 

After the teacher had given the opening spiel about “making sure you fill in your answers correctly” and “take your time, look over your answers” the tests were flipped over and the sound of pencils scribbling in on paper ensued. Problem was Peter could hear every single pencil in the room, to the point where he was pretty sure he could tell what numbers the people in the direct vicinity of him were writing down. 

Off to a real great start Parker. 

Through shivering, head pounding and ever growing nausea he managed to make it through the test, though when he’d look back at this day he wouldn’t be able to recall how. 

The numbers and words seemed to blur together on the page becoming a big pile of calculus mess, he scribbled down answers that seemed sensible to his brain at the time, cringing at the feeling of led -or graphite if we are being technical- scraping against the paper. 

By the time he handed his tests in all his senses felt as though they were moving through molasses and he quickly excused himself to go to the washroom. Bad idea. As soon as peter set foot in the boys washroom he could tell it was probably the last place he wanted to be, because oh god the smell. 

He could feel himself feeling sicker by the second and opted to quickly splash some cold water over his face in attempts to draw himself out from what his body was feeling and caught a glance of his pale skin and prominent circles under his eyes leaving as soon as possible for fear that if he stayed in the bathroom any longer he would lose the contents of his stomach. 

Once back in the hallways Peter found a fairly deserted hallway and sat down knees drawn up with his head placed in between them in attempt to draw blood to his head to lessen the pounding and the nausea.

He sat like that for a while before slowly trudging back to his class, his body cursing every movement that he made. He had no idea how he was going to make it to lunch. -Actually maybe lets not think about lunch Parker- he said to himself as the thought of food made him want to gag.

However he as always telling himself not to think about food made his brain fill up with nothing but thoughts about food accompanied by his brain trying to suppress the thoughts again, only making it worse. Eventually Peter found himself shaking in his desk, his palms growing sweaty and saliva filling his mouth trying desperately to take steady breaths using every bit of willpower he had not to puke all over the math room floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh! I am so sorry it's been almost a month guys, not cool, not cool at all.   
> Life has been really sucking lately but I am going to try to upload more frequently because writing is a great outlet for me.  
> Nothing too exciting in this chapter, just working on building the story up. The build will be worth it though I promise!   
> As always I love to hear any feedback you may have for me, all your comments last time warmed my heart!   
> Until a hopefully much sooner next time, thank you :)

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh, first chapter done, not as long as I wanted it to be but hope you guys like it regardless! This is my fist ever fic and I am writing it at an ungodly hour so I am going to go and get some much needed sleep. Updates to come soon! Please leave comments and suggestions for me they would be much appreciated!


End file.
